1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to whirlpool baths the like, and more specifically to a suction assembly which may be mounted on the wall of a tub receiving a whirlpool bath assembly. The suction assembly provides an electric light therein for transmitting light through a translucent suction cover into the interior of the tub, the light being uniquely removable from the interior of the tub to permit convenient replacement of worn out light bulbs.
1. Prior Art
Suction assemblies are used in whirlpool bath systems of the installed on a tub, the tub having an interior at least partially filled with water, the suction assembly removing water from the tub while at least one whirlpool jet delivers a mixture of water and air into the tub through a Venturi-type flow channel and a nozzle. It is at times, aesthetically pleasing as well as preferred for safety, to provide a light fixture in the tub wall. A tub wall fixture for whirlpool baths is manufactured by O'Ryan Industries of Seattle, Wash. (Model No. TL110P3). The light bulb is replaceable from inside the tub.
The concept of providing a combined suction assembly and light in a unitary housing is not unique. In fact, the applicant has filed a prior application for protection of the ornamental design of such a combined suction assembly and light, under Ser. No. 07/753,681 filed Sep. 3, 1991 and of which the present application is a continuation-in-part.
However, one of the significant disadvantages of such prior art combined suction assemblies and lights, is that it is impossible to replace a worn out light bulb from the tub interior on which the whirlpool bath assembly is installed. It is highly advantageous to obviate the need for a separate light fixture by providing a translucent suction assembly cover through which a light may shine into the tub interior and thus combine the function of lighting and suction into one unit. However, there is a distinct disadvantage if it is necessary to gain access to the exterior of the tub in order to change light bulbs that have worn out. Those having skill in the art to which the present invention pertains, will understand that gaining access to the exterior of the tub is not always convenient and in fact, often requires inconvenient steps that involve damage and subsequent repair to the adjacent wall structure.
One of the difficulties associated with providing a suction assembly and light combination, wherein the light is removable, is that the removability feature must also permit a structure in which the water exiting the tub through the suction assembly does not come in contact with the light or anything electrically associated with the light. Furthermore, the light must be mounted in such a way, that in addition to being removable, it does not interfere to any significant degree with the flow of water through the suction assembly so that the water suction capacity is not materially altered, which would otherwise potentially require a more powerful pump and thus increase the overall cost of the whirlpool assembly. In addition, significant water turbulence, as well as cavitation noise, should also be avoided for safety and aesthetic reasons. To the applicant's knowledge, there is no prior art which meets all of these objectives.
The following U.S. Patents are the most relevant prior art known to the applicant in the form of issued U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,665 to Moeller is directed to an adjustable flow mini whirlpool jet and lighting assembly adapted to be mounted in an opening in the wall of a water tub for discharging the water stream into the tub. The jet assembly with housing includes a water supply line, air supply line, supply socket and adjustable ball fitting with nozzle. One embodiment of the jet assembly shown in FIG. 10 incorporates a lighting system with transparent or translucent housing threaded into the opening formed in the water supply line. A tip and light transmission line supply light from the source to the nozzle and into the tub. There is no disclosure of changing the light bulb from inside the tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,922 to Kessener et al is directed to an internally illuminated water supply fitting. The water spigot terminating in nozzle has a discharge opening and water stream. A light source with a lamp and a reflector, has its lens supplying light into an end of a light guide, a clear transparent rod of polymethyl methacrylate. The upper end of the light transmitting rod terminates adjacent to the water discharge opening so as to introduce light directly into the liquid stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,298 to Bolson is directed to a water-powered light that may be used for decorative purposes in a swimming pool or utilitarian purposes in connection with an emergency sprinkler system. The light housing has an end with a water inlet swivel coupling for connection to a source of water under pressure. A rotor assembly journaled on a shaft carries a magnet member with magnets turned by water impinging on blades of an impeller. A stator assembly with coil generates a voltage upon water flow and magnet rotation which energizes a bulb, thereby illuminating the fine water spray exiting the front end wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,592 to Kendrick is directed to an illuminating means for the discharge end of a nozzle of the type employed in dispensing inflammable fluids. The nozzle with outlet for dispensing fluid has a branch projecting rearward on the underside of the handle. This branch has a cap with a threaded end to receive a packing nut to compress packing material for a fluid-tight joint around a tube. The tube receives a rod-like element composed of a light conducting material such as methyl methacrylate. The far end of the tube ends at the discharge portion of the nozzle and has a faceting to cause spreading of the light rays. A flashlight assembly operated by a portion of the lever assembly supplies light to the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,126 to Kessener et al is directed to several embodiments of liquid outlets adapted to provide lighting effects and/or for illumination. The fifteen embodiments of this invention rely on the fact that the light is reflected back into a media if the angle of incidence is greater than the critical angle for the media. The light in these embodiments is in the liquid stream and is not external and directed onto the liquid stream, thereby providing great efficiency with the liquid acting as a light pipe. The light is delivered to the portion of the liquid stream when it becomes turbulent, or dispenses, impacts, or breaks into drops.
There is therefore an ongoing need in the whirlpool bath art, for a combined suction assembly and light structure, wherein the light is readily removable from the inside of the tub for replacement of worn out bulbs, while simultaneously maintaining a water tight seal between the water passage within the suction assembly and the light and any electrical components associated with the light and simultaneously providing a relatively unobstructed flow path for the water exiting the tub through the suction assembly, without requiring any additional pumping pressure to otherwise overcome any reduction in flow diameter.